


The Light on the Mountain

by carbonlifeform (caffeineandjetfuel)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineandjetfuel/pseuds/carbonlifeform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Night Vale Town Riot. How Carlos REALLY realized that he needed to put other things besides science first, or angry sex during the Light on the Mountain episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light on the Mountain

“John Peters –you know, the farmer? We haven’t heard from him in a while. If anyone knows where he went, or about the Blinking Light up on the Mountain, or the Mountain rising up out of this muddy plain outside of town, please call in to the station and release the information,” Cecil glanced over at the tapping on the glass of his booth, smiling when he saw Carlos there gesturing at him, and his brain turned to mush, causing him to end the sentence lamely with, “with your mouth.” He motioned for Carlos to come in but be quiet as he pulled himself back together again and thought up a good excuse to have a few minutes with his boyfriend.

“As part of our service to our community, Night Vale Community Radio is taking this moment to allow one of the candidates for mayor to make a brief statement. The following is from the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives in Your Home.” He muted his mic and set the recorded audio to play, pulling his headphones to rest around his neck and swiveling in his chair to face Carlos, pulling the other man down to sit in his lap and kissing his cheek affectionately. “What brings you here during the broadcast, Carlos?”

“I was listening and heard you say something about a bomb, I was worried about you.”

Cecil’s heart melted. Carlos was worried for him. He gestured to the strange thing on his desk only to find it was gone. “Huh. It’s gone…still it’s very sweet of you to worry.”

“Well, that’s a relief. I’ll get out of your hair now I want to go study that red light on the mountain in the flood plain you were talking about.” He started to leave only to have his hand grabbed before he could reach the door.

“Carlos, it’s already 6.”

Carlos frowned with confusion, and then realization dawned in his eyes. “Oh, man, that dinner is tonight, isn’t it? I can just take a quick look. Half an hour, tops.”

“You promised. We already had to reschedule once.” Cecil pouted.

“Five minutes?” the scientist bartered.

Cecil slumped back into his chair, picking at a loose thread. “Fine, do whatever you want. Never mind that I went shopping specially for tonight. It’s clear where I stand.”

“Cecil, that’s not fair, you know you’re the most importan-“

Cecil interrupted him before he could finish. “Am I? Really? Cause I’m not feeling it, Carlos. Science always comes first with you. If that’s how far our relationship extends then just forget it, I’m not hungry anyway!” The radio host raised his voice.

“Stop acting like such a petulant child, Cecil, I’m making the damned dinner!” Carlos shouted back angrily before something Cecil said caught up with him. “What did you need to buy so specially anyway, I already bought all the ingredients!”

“What is it with you smart guys?! Haven’t any of you ever had sex before?!” Cecil threw his hands up in the air.

“What does sex have to do with-!” Carlos’ jaw dropped when it hit him like a ton of bricks, his anger dissipating.

“Yes! You were supposed to make dinner, so I bought dessert! Are you happy, now, you ruined it all! Go look at your stupid mountain; I hope it’s good in bed!”

Although he wasn’t angry anymore, Carlos couldn’t seem to separate the raised voice from his tone anymore. “Well that’s really hot!” he shouted back.

“Well you should wear that shirt more often because it brings out your eyes!”

“Well you’re really sexy when you’re mad!”

“You too!”

The two of them were nose to nose now, and Cecil grabbed the front of Carlos’ lab coat and crushed their lips together forcefully. Carlos responded in kind, slamming Cecil into the wall behind him as their tongues battled for dominance. He pried one of Cecil’s hands off his coat before it slipped off his shoulders to the floor and pressed it against the bulge in his pants, growling. “Look what you do to me, Ceece.” Cecil moaned and flipped them so Carlos was the one with his back to the wall.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t remember what mountains LOOK like.” There was something about the heady combination of anger and adrenaline and Carlos that drove Cecil to near madness, and he couldn’t deny he’d had fantasies about having sex here in his recording booth. He bent Carlos over the console, pushing his pants down to pool around his ankles before unzipping his own pants and tugging them down just enough for access. He glanced around for something to use as lube. “Fuck.” He growled in frustration.

“Just do it, Cecil.” Carlos said, voice thick with desire. Cecil spat on his hand and spread it as liberally as he could over his thick cock and obeyed, positioning himself and then thrusting in. Carlos whimpered a little “Fuck, Ceece…” Cecil almost stopped before Carlos panted, “keep going.”

Cecil thrust in again, harder, picking up an erratic, still slightly angry pace, holding Carlos’ hips steady with a tight grip. He bit down on his lower lip, fucking his boyfriend hard, the physical exertion draining the anger from him. Sweat beaded on his forehead until he thrust one last time and collapsed back in his chair with Carlos, panting to regain his breath. 

Carlos sighed heavily and smiled shyly at him before hastily pulling his pants up while Cecil did the same, and just in time, too, as an intern came in not a split second later with a paper of reports for Cecil. She gave Carlos’ lab coat a weird look before scurrying out again, no doubt having guessed what just happened. Cecil hurriedly replaced his headphones as he realized the prerecorded message and word from their sponsors were up, flipping on his microphone again.

“Ah-haaaaaaah,” he drew out the syllable as his eyes scanned the page he’d been handed, “We have some sharp listeners! Several of you noted that the strangeness of today does not end with the Blinking Light up on the Mountain, or the Mountain itself…” Carlos smiled and waved a little as he slipped out of the booth quietly, and Cecil smiled back reassuringly. “But also, this vast, muddy plain it rises from.” He continued his report. His phone vibrated softly in his pocket and he pulled it out, looking at the text.  
“Carlos says he would like to study it, but that he promised to make a certain person dinner, and he has to learn how to put other things besides science first. Some of this realization might have come with help from those around him.”


End file.
